


#ffd1dc

by babysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Jisung loves being called baby girl uwu, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungie/pseuds/babysungie
Summary: Jisung has needs and maybe a certain leader can fulfil them.





	#ffd1dc

**Author's Note:**

> please note i am in no way an experienced smut writer,,i laughed at my writing throughout oof bc i'm a whole crackhead.

Jisung has had a long week. Days bleeding into each other, a continuous cycle of practice, performances, oggling at Chan, his biceps and oh so perfect face, and fanmeets all became too much. Jisung is tired both physically and mentally. However, one need surfaced above the others. Sharing a dorm with 8 other boys meant that Jisung did not have time or privacy for himself to address his sexual desires. Which was hard considering the man of his dreams lived in the very same dorm where one glance from him made Jisung's face colour rapidly, ears pink and heart beating rapidly. The culmination of teenage hormones and packed schedules only meant one thing. Jisung was very, very horny and embarrassingly so.

Which is why Jisung is extremely relieved when he hears Woojin's declaration of "Okay kids, we're going for a family dinner!" 

Jisung snickers when Felix's groan of protest is met with an intense glare from Woojin and how he immediately snaps his mouth shut after that. Finally an opportunity has come for Jisung to stay alone at home to relieve his needs. Jisung wills his face into an expression of pain and his lips form a pout that he knows Woojin is not able to resist.

"Woojin hyung, I'm not feeling so good today, can I skip tonight's dinner?" Jisung asks sweetly, faux massaging the sides of his head for good measure. Immediately the back of Chan's hand is pressed against Jisung's forehead, checking for any unusual warmth. Jisung is hyperaware of Chan's touch and how close Chan's face to his all of a sudden. 

"You do look kind of red," Chan admits and Jisung's face feels exponentially warmer, "call me if you feel any worse okay?"

Jisung's heart swells at the leader's concern. Deep down inside he knows that Chan cares deeply about all the members but just this once maybe he can pretend that Chan reciprocates his feelings too. Jisung brushes the thought aside. 

"Jisung-ah?" Chan's voice cuts through Jisung's thoughts. Jisung realised that he has forgotten to answer Chan's question. Jisung nods lamely, cringing at his lack of social skills. He is admittedly caught off guard when he is enveloped by warmth and the familiar scent of cedar and vanilla. He is even more surprised when he feels a light pressure against his neck, almost too quick to miss. Jisung immediately misses the warmth when Chan pulls away. 

"Get well soon, yeah?" the older boy bids his farewell as Jisung is left to see the retreating backs of the members as they file out of the dorm, the new silence encasing Jisung was peculiar as Jisung rubs absentmindedly at the spot where Chan had pressed his lips against. Damn the overly-affectionate leader and his misleading actions, Jisung rages.

\--

Jisung decides his course of action. He heads to his closet and digs through the mountains of black and dark themed clothing, rooting through its contents until his fingers make contact with what he was looking for. Jisung manages to pull out the soft, pastel pink fabric and lays it carefully on his bed. Jisung then patters over to his drawer where buried under notebooks filled with the black scrawls of late-night inspiration, lay the inconspicuous black package. Minho had given it to the boy as a birthday gift, with a teasing wink to call him if he ever needed help using it. Jisung remembers flinging the hot pink dildo at Minho's face, the older boy cackling as he caught sight of Jisung's red face. At least he will be able to make good use of the present, Jisung muses to himself as he places it on his bed along with a bottle of lube. 

Jisung surveys the contents on his bed, the pleated pastel pink skirt and hot pink dildo painted a stark contrast against his navy blue sheets. Jisung tilts his head in contemplation, it seemed incomplete. A thought crosses Jisung's mind and in the next moment, he finds himself standing in front of Chan's closet, a neatly folded grey hoodie tightly clutched tightly in Jisung's hand. Jisung returns to his room determinedly, what Chan doesn't know wouldn't kill him.

Jisung pulls off his grey sweatpants in favour of the pleated skirt which fluttered down to the tops of his thighs. The waistband of the skirt hung a little loosely on Jisung's waist thanks to his small build but he paid it no mind. Jisung slides on the grey hoodie, relishing in the scent encasing him which was just purely reminiscent of Chan. On Chan the hoodie was slightly oversized but on Jisung? The hoodie devoured him, the tips of his fingers peeking out of the sleeves and parts of his sun kissed shoulders were on display as well. Jisung feels absolutely tiny.

After a moment of consideration, Jisung's fingers reach up his skirt tugging at his underwear and removing it, leaving him completely bare underneath. The brush of his bare cock against the delicate fabric of the skirt felt so incredibly dirty. Jisung loves it. Lives for it even.

Jisung lays himself down on the bed slowly, careful not to crumple his skirt. Jisung rucks up the material of the hoodie to below his armpits, the sudden rush of cold air as opposed to the warmth prior to that causing his nipples to harden. Not one to be patient, he urgently reaches up to play with them, moans tumbling out of his mouth as he arched into his own hands. Weeks of not touching himself has caused him to be hypersensitive even to the slightest touch. 

Jisung imagines Chan watching him, praising him for being such a good girl. Jisung is positively shaking as he flicks his finger over his nipple and cries out, "O-oh Channie hyung!"

Jisung's fingers skim back down his sides, at imaginary Chan's insistence, and makes its way under his skirt. Jisung's cold fingers circles around his rim, massaging it teasingly as soft whines filled up the room. Jisung removes his fingers for a moment, squirting more than enough lube onto his fingers before continuing his ministrations. Jisung slips one finger into himself and whines at the tingle of pleasure running down his spine. Jisung thrusts his finger in and out slowly, stretching himself out carefully. After a few minutes, Jisung adds another finger, the stretch slightly painful, however the sting made it all the more pleasurable for Jisung. Jisung throws his head back, his damp blonde locks strewn over the pillows carelessly as a loud moan exits his pink lips.

Jisung cries out when he feels his slick fingers brush against his prostate. In a lust filled haze, Jisung thrusts his slick fingers in and out of his hole rapidly, in search of that one spot. The squelch of his slick fingers echoes around the room making Jisung impossibly harder. Jisung's eyes roll into the back of his head when his fingers rub against his prostate again. 

"Chan hyung a-ah please more, please daddy," Jisung slurs out shamelessly, driving his fingers in and out, the constant pressure on his prostate driving him insane. Jisung imagines Chan's beautiful long fingers in him instead, he imagines the older boy showering him in praises and Jisung all but trembles. Caught up in the haze of pleasure, Jisung misses the sound of the door opening.

"Jisung-ah?" the oh so familiar voice making Jisung freeze momentarily. _Fuck._ Jisung cracks one of his eyes open and his bleary gaze catches sight of Chan leaning casually against the doorframe of his room, arms crossed and looking especially intrigued with one eyebrow quirked up. Jisung's face flushes a deep crimson and he throws his free arm over his face, hoping to conceal his embarrassment. 

"Chan hyung c-can you please get out," Jisung begs and he inwardly groans at how his voice sounds so unsteady.

To Jisung's horror, as he shifted his body slightly, the fingers inside him shifted as well, pressing against his sweet spot. Jisung bites his lip, attempting to hold back his moans but the sound escapes anyways, making Jisung hang his hair over his face in shame. Shame floods through his body as his cock twitches slightly, seemingly aroused by the situation. 

Jisung feels fingers gently lifting his face. His gaze meets Chan's own. The older boy didn't look disgusted which was a good sign to Jisung. He didn't want the leader hating him. "Maybe I can help with your problem?" Chan asks teeth digging into his lip sensually. Jisung's eyes widened in shock. The older boy must have taken it as a rejection as Jisung felt his touch leaving him as Chan made to move away. Jisung's hand flies out and grabs onto Chan's hand before he can even think of the consequences of his actions. The innate need to be touched was too overwhelming to Jisung, and Chan had offered to help anyways right?

"Please stay," Jisung whispers, eyes focusing anywhere but the older boy.

Jisung feels Chan's large hands on the small of his waist. "Anything for you," Chan replies and maybe Jisung feels warm all over.

Tentatively, Chan lowers his head to meet Jisung's. "May I?" he whispers, warm breath fanning Jisung's lips. Jisung's heart thuds wildly, Chan was all too close, he could even count the each individual eyelash which framed the older boys' eye. Chan looks so devastatingly pretty that Jisung nods his head slowly.

When their lips meet, its like an explosion of colours for Jisung. The older boys' hands come up to cradle his face gently and Jisung inwardly coos. The older boy was handling him like fine china, as if he would break at any second. Jisung's hands explore up and down the expanse of Chan's broad back, marvelling at how the muscles seem to flex under his touch. 

Contrary to his touch, the way Chan kissed was fiery and bruising. It was all consuming, drowning Jisung under his harsh nips and licks. Jisung may not have been the most inexperienced kisser, having made out with Minho once or twice, but he found it hard to keep up with Chan's pace. Jisung moans into Chan's mouth when he bites his bottom lip. Hard. Jisung hands travel up to Chan's hair, winding them between the older boys' blonde tresses, his naturally curly hair curling up endearingly. Jisung tugs lightly at the older boys' hair smirking slightly when Chan let out a gasp. 

Finally, the two boys break apart, foreheads pressed together and Jisung's chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. Chan takes the opportunity and presses a few more chaste kisses onto his lips, Jisung giggling at his gentleness. 

"Is that my hoodie?" Chan asks, fingering the grey fabric. Jisung whines in embarrassment, hiding his face in the crook of the older boys' neck. Jisung's lips trail down the older boys' neck, sucking and licking at the pale skin. Jisung hums appreciatively when Chan throws his head back, allowing the younger boy more access to do as he pleased. The younger boy was perched on Chan's lap, hands gripping Chan's strong thighs as he worked on leaving pretty red marks on Chan's neck. Jisung unconsciously grinds his hips down against Chan's, the friction feeling absolutely delicious. A high pitched whine leaves Jisung's mouth when Chan copies his actions, grinding up against him.

"Baby you look so beautiful today. So pretty for hyung," Chan comments off-handedly, thumbing at the waistband of Jisung's skirt. Jisung flushes at the compliment. Jisung tugs at Chan's charcoal sweater. "Please hyung, I want to see you too," Jisung manages, his voice sounding breathy and high. Jisung raises his arms, gesturing for Chan to help him remove his own hoodie, ignoring Chan's snort of _anything for my spoiled princess_.

Chan flings their clothes to some unknown corner of the room, leaving Jisung's skirt on at his insistence. Jisung marvels at the lean muscle lining Chan's body, his hand dragging down the hard plane of his abs and rock hard thighs. Chan's cock is the prettiest thing Jisung has ever seen. It's long and thick, flushed a deep red and Jisung longs to taste it. _Maybe next time_ his brain helpfully supplies.

Chan's lips are red and puffy and Jisung can't stop staring. Jisung leans forward and presses their lips together once again. Chan responds just as eagerly, licking into Jisung's open mouth. 

All of a sudden, Jisung feels a long finger breaching his entrance. Jisung breaks away from the kiss and lies his head on Chan's broad shoulders as Chan thrusts his finger in and out. 

"P-please add another," Jisung breathes out against Chan's neck, the older boy easily complying. Chan's fingers were long and thin and could reach much deeper than Jisung's own and _oh_. Jisung's body arches into the older boys' as Chan's fingers pressed against a certain bundle of nerves. Chan seems to have noticed this and he barely thrusts his fingers in and out anymore, merely massaging against the younger boys' sweet spot. Broken moans leave Jisung's mouth as he desperately grinds back down against Chan's fingers his thighs quivering at the effort.

"A-ah please hyungie please more ah daddy!" Jisung wails as Chan's thumb digs into the slit of his cock, smearing pre-cum all over. Jisung realises what he had said all too late, his eyes widening in shock. He glances at Chan's face to gauge his reaction but the older boy merely smirks and hastens his thrusts, sending electricity coursing through Jisung's body. 

"Tell me, what do you want daddy to do to you, baby girl?"Chan asks, his voice gravelly and provocative.

"Oh daddy please-please I want your big cock in me please daddy," Jisung begs shamelessly, all prior humiliation thrown out of the window though a blush sits high on his cheeks.

"Fuck, baby girl," Chan groans and extracts his fingers from Jisung's sopping hole, Jisung whining at the loss.

Jisung's breath gets knocked out of his chest when the older boy flips them over, skirt flying up and back pressed against the navy sheets. Jisung watched as Chan retrieved the bottle of lube drizzling the cool liquid over his cock. Jisung's head spins as Chan's scent washes over him, the older boy being so close was just intoxicating. A firm grip on Jisung's thighs raises them up, balancing his slim calves on Chan's broad shoulders.

Jisung can't help but feel terribly exposed as the action causes the hem of his pretty skirt to flip up, his tiny cock on display. Jisung feels the head of Chan's cock dragging against the cleft of his ass, getting caught at his rim at times.

"Daddy you're being s-so cruel. Stop teasing me please," tears spring into Jisung's eyes, threatening to fall if the older boy does not take action soon.

"Daddy's sorry baby girl," Chan presses kisses onto Jisung's soft cheeks in apology, fighting back a smile at how Jisung was so needy.

"O-oh," Jisung lets out a choked sob when the older boy pushes in, his body arches, flush against Chan as he feels the nice stretch of his cock filling him up so good. Jisung can't help but clench around the older boys' cock, Chan groaning at the action. Jisung's hands find themselves in entangled in Chan's hair again, tugging as the older boy rolls his hips again his slowly.

Jisung mewls as Chan's grip on his waist tightens, almost bruising but Jisung loves it. Loves the idea of Chan leaving marks on him, loves that he would probably feel the ache of it during future dance practices. Jisung's cries echo around the room as Chan picks up the pace, fucking into Jisung's hole harder. 

"Baby girl you feel so tight, you're doing so good for daddy," Chan assures the younger boy, his own voice shaky and Jisung's heart swells in pride. He did that to the leader.

The constant pressure on Jisung's prostate drives him absolutely crazy. "A-ah daddy fuck it f-feels so good," Jisung slurs out as his body is jostled up and down by Chan's harsh thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelch of lube every time Chan pistons his hips is undoubtedly lewd. Jisungs hands grasp wildly at the sheets trying to hold onto something to anchor himself to reality.

"Do you like it?" Chan asks, leaning down and capturing Jisung's lips in a heated kiss, a painful clash of teeth and tongues and Jisung may have drool on his face but he is too far gone to care. Jisung breaks away from the kiss and whines out, "O-oh I like it a lot daddy, I like you."

Jisung feels Chan's movements freeze momentarily and Jisung whimpers, uselessly grinding his hips back against Chan's cock. Jisung's head feels as if its been stuffed with cotton and the only goal in his mind is to get off. When Chan seemingly snaps out of his daze, he works up an animalistic pace, a scream making its way out of Jisung's throat.

Jisung's nerves feels overloaded with all the sensations he's experiencing, increasing tenfold when Chan's fingers wrap around his sensitive cock. Jisung positively keens and he leaves red marks down the the older boys' broad back. The older boy hisses at the feeling but continues pressing on just the same.

"Daddy a-ah," Jisung whines out in warning, "I'm gonna come."

"Come for me baby girl," Chan growls, low and dangerous, and that is all it takes for Jisung to start spasming, stomach clenching and unclenching as white liquid spurts out of his spent cock, dribbling all over his stomach and even Chan's. Jisung blacks out for a brief moment and when he comes to, Chan is pulling out from his sensitive hole. Jisung whines at the loss already missing the feeling of the older's thick girth inside of him.

Jisung blinks dazedly at Chan, coming to a realisation. "You're still hard."

"It's okay baby girl, I can settle this myself," Chan begins to ramble, pointing in the vague direction of the shared bathroom in the dorm but Jisung is having none of that.

Jisung looks Chan in the eye. "Please daddy I want you to come on my face," he demands, amusedly watching Chan sputter.

Jisung pouts and Chan relents.

Jisung positions himself on his knees looking up expectantly at Chan as the older boy wraps his long pretty fingers around his own cock, jerking it frantically, desperate for release. Jisung admires the beauty of the older boy as he throws his head back in pleasure, the veins on his neck and arms clearly visible. Jisung only manages to open his mouth slightly before the warm liquid paints his face, most of it landing on his cheeks and some on his eyelashes.

Jisung swipes a finger along his cheek, catching some of the white substance. He sticks it in his mouth experimentally, humming at the taste. It was creamy and slightly salty but Jisung didn't mind it at all. Jisung feels Chan's steady gaze on him watching his every move as the older boy dropped down onto the bed next to him. The older boy sticks his fingers in some of his own release on Jisung's face, fingers pressing at Jisung's bottom lip expectantly.

Jisung enthusiastically opens his mouth to welcome the digits, tongue swirling along the crevices of Chan's fingers, eyes never leaving Chan's. At Chan's soft curse of' "Fuck, baby girl I might get hard again," Jisung's lips leave the fingers with a small 'pop' sound.

Jisung is only half-awake as Chan carries them to the bathroom helping the younger boy and himself wash up. Jisung is no help at all, further clinging to Chan as he tries to wash the cum off of his face, ignoring Chan's tut of faux annoyance. Finally the older boy carries him back to his room, plopping him on his bed. Jisung must have fallen asleep again because the next time he awakes his skirt was gone and Chan is dressing him up in a all too large shirt- Jisung suspects it may be Chan's- and shorts.

Now content and satisfied, Jisung snuggles up against the leader, head resting on his chest and eyelids heavy. He feels fingers raking through his hair rhythmically, contributing to his drowsy state. 

"You know we have to talk about this soon right?" Jisung hears Chan murmur as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Jisung hums noncommittally and lets himself fall prey to the lulling pull of sleep.

\--

Jisung wakes up to the loss of comfortable heat against his side, a throbbing ache in his lower body and- wait was that screaming?

Jisung blinks his eyes blearily at the scene in front of him. 

It seems that Woojin was holding up a hot pink object, _was that his dildo?_ , and beating Chan with it? Chan's hands were thrown in front of his face, seemingly in self-defence due to the rapid oncoming attacks from the pink object. Jisung hears bits and pieces of their conversation, "stealing his innocence", "cradle robber" and "but we both consented!" being thrown around. Jisung buries himself in his mountain of blankets. Perhaps dealing with that was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> *in the Sara Ng voice* i hope you liked it imneedar. please give lots of sarangs and support to straw kids juseyo~


End file.
